


Rich girl living in a cruel world

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Rich girl living in a cruel world [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Episode: s02e10 Northwest Mansion Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after NMM, Pacifica runs away from home but end up in a strange world.
Series: Rich girl living in a cruel world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Pacifica said "Okay I'll see you guys!"

Pacifica closed the doors.

Pacifica sees the mess in the dining room.

Pacifica walked up the stairs and was about to enter her room but when she turn around, a hand slap her.

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!"

It was her father Preston

Pacifica screamed in pain as Preston grabbed her in the hair.

Priscilla followed them into Pacifica's room.

Preston glared at Pacifica.

Preston said "How dare you disobey us and you let the riff raff in!"

Tears of anger filled Pacifica's eyes

Pacifica said "RIFF RAFF!? THEY ARE NOT RIFF RAFF THEY'RE JUST-"

But Priscilla slapped Pacifica

Priscilla said "Pacifica enough! We're going to cut off your credit card until you learn to behave like a proper northwest"

Pacifica finally have enough "BUT I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE YOU AND I HATE ALL OF-"

But Preston slapped her.

Preston rings the bell at his daughter.

Pacifica gasped as tears streaming through her face.

Preston said "Pacifica you're grounded"

Pacifica felt like a knife cut through her heart.

Preston closed the door.

Pacifica growled "I HATE THEM!"

Pacifica opens the window and began to write a note.

Pacifica takes off her party dress.

Pacifica puts on a lavender hoodie, blue pants and black boots.

Pacifica climbed out of the window.

Pacifica started walking but she hears a giggle.

Pacifica continued walking until she falls into a portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacifica groaned as she opened her eyes to see a field of flowers

"Where am i"

But she hears a voice

"You're in Dulce Muerto Harbor"

It was a skeleton

Pacifica screamed 

A skeleton screamed

"What kind of place is this!!!"

A fluffy crow landed on Pacifica's hair

Pacifica said "Aaaaah!!! Get it off get it off get it off!!!"

A Portuguese little girl giggled

Pacifica growled


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifica was gardening but a Portuguese little girl walked to her

Pacifica said "WHAT!?"

"I'm Mariana you must be Pacifica what does a girl like you gardening"

Pacifica blushed "Well technically my stupid parents didn't approve but it might be possible that-"

Suddenly a Portuguese song played

Pacifica tapped her foot

Pacifica said "Oh no"

Pacifica began to dance

Pacifica smiles 

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls, Northwest Mansion

Preston knocked on the door

"Pacifica open the door!!"

"Pacifica Elise Northwest open the fucking door you selfish brat!!!"

Priscilla walked to Preston and growled 

"Pacifica quit being a idiot and open the door now!!!"

Preston kicked open the door and sees a note

"Dear Northwest family I'm running away from home because of the abuse you put me through and the pain you caused now I'm going to find a peaceful place to live yours Pacifica"

Preston and Priscilla's faces turned red

"PACIFICA!!!!"


End file.
